A Pokemon Adventure
by Shadow6666666
Summary: A trainer and his 3 friends recieve their first Pokemon form Prof. Oak and set out on their journey to become Pokemon Masters.
1. Story Info

This Story will mostly follow the story of the games with some minor changes based on the anime, the side games or of my own discretion, some of which I'll explain below and the plot important ones will be explained in the story. I'll mostly be using the move lists from Gen 3 and 4 for all the Gen 1-4 Pokémon. Not sure if I'm going to set a limit on the number of moves a Pokémon can have or not and will base it on my ability to keep track easily. Some scenes will be skipped so don't be confused if a character sends out a Pokémon you haven't seen them catch, usually they will be explained.

Changes:

Anyone over the age of 5 can become a trainer with parental consent, though restrictions on the species able to be captured and the travelling range are enforced for anyone under the age of 15 with those between 11 and 15 having fewer restrictions than those under 11. 15 is the age that trainers can receive an unrestricted license to train any Pokémon and the minimum age allowed to challenge Gyms. This is also the age that they can receive a starter from a regional Professor or their local Nurse Joy.

In this story the term Champion can refer to three different titles;

The tournament champion- The winner of the annual regional tournament who has earned the right to challenge their regions Elite 4.

The Elite 4 Champion- The fifth member, leader and strongest member of the regions Elite 4 e.g. Lance for Johto and Cynthia for Sinnoh.

The Regional Champion- The strongest trainer in the region. Usually this title is also held by the E4 champion but not always. E.g. Red in GSC and HGSS.

**Move Restrictions-** As I've stated not sure if I'll limit the number of moves a Pokémon can have but I am keeping track just as I am keeping track of what Pokémon each major trainer has. Also TM moves will be handled like in the anime, needing to be taught by the trainer or a tutor rather than intuitively learning it. Egg moves will be handled the same way.

**Evolutions-** Pokémon that need to be traded while holding an item like Scyther into Scizor may be handled differently to the games I'll decide when I reach that point.

**Abilities-** In this Pokemon naturally possess one ability but have the genes for their other abilities. With immense time and effort on the part of both trainer and Pokemon a Pokemon can utalise their other abilities. This won't come up often except around the more powerfull trainers.

**Pokemon noises-** In this story the Pokemon will mostly use Pokespeak because it's easier for me to write than to remember and try to describe the in-game cries. But at times I'll use their cries or sounds similar to what they're based off make.


	2. A Journey Begins

**A/N Anything you recognise I don't own, the four main characters I do.**

******Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking" Person or Pokemon speaking.

_"Talking"_ Pokedex or other machine speaking

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Journey Begins**

It was early morning and Pallet Town was being awoken by the loud call of a three-headed Dodrio owned by the local Pokémon researcher and expert Professor Samuel Oak. However around the town in four separate rooms in four separate houses four 15 year olds were already wide awake and doing final checks on their packs as today was April first and it was the day the four were starting their Pokémon journey and would be receiving their first Pokémon from Professor Oak.

The first was Arthur Stevens an average size boy with short, brown hair and blue eyes, second was Peter Andrews a boy of similar size as Arthur but with black hair and brown eyes and a darker complexion, third was Diana Knight, she was slightly smaller than the two boys with shoulder length, brown hair and hazel eyes. The last was Brett Risson, the tallest of the group at above average height with dark blonde hair that was grown long and piercing blue eyes.

The four had all been friends since they started school and were closer to siblings than friends. Despite being the youngest Brett was the undisputed leader of the group of friends and the others looked to him when dealing with situations. The group had previously been five members strong but their fifth member Mitchell Davies had turned 15 the previous year and thus set out one year ago today to begin his Pokémon journey. All four teens were looking forward to catching up to him and having a battle.

"Ready to go," Brett said as he closed his backpack before having one last look around his room wondering how long it would be before he saw it again.

Picking up his bag Brett headed downstairs to find his mother finishing laying breakfast onto the table.

"Morning honey, eat up can't start a journey on an empty stomach," his mother said as she sat down and began to eat her own breakfast. "Oh dear your father sends his apologies but an urgent matter came up and he can't make it to see you off."

"That's alright I always knew there was a chance he wouldn't be able to make it," Brett replied as he ate.

Brett's father was Morty the Ecruteak City Gym leader in the neighbouring Johto region and a Ghost type expert and alternated his time between his responsibilities to the Gym and his family. Brett knew if something had come up it had to be important, as the leader of Ecruteak's gym he was also the first line of defence should the city be attacked just like all other Gym leaders.

"So are the four of you going to travel together once you've seen Oak?" Brett's mother asked.

"No we're going to make our way to Pewter City separately and meet up there. Once we've met up we'll decide whether to continue together or not," Brett replied.

When they finished eating Brett looked up at the time and stood up and picked up his bag. "I'd better go," he said. "We're supposed to meet at the lab in 30."

"Alright Brett, good luck and take care. I know you'll be a great and powerful trainer," his mother said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Thanks mum," Brett replied before kneeling down to the Eevee that had just run up to him. "Now you be good buddy, I'll call the Prof and get him to send you over to me when I think the rest of my team are a match for you okay?"

The Eevee replied with a bark and licked Brett's face. This Eevee was Brett's pet and true first Pokémon having been found injured as a very young pup by a five year old Brett and nursed back to full health by him. When the time came for Eevee to return to the wild he had refused and remained at Brett's side. Seeing the Evolution Pokémon's determination to stay with his son and having been expecting it since meeting the little Pokémon Morty simply placed a Pokeball down on the ground in front of Eevee allowing the Pokémon to touch the button on the front and capture itself before handing the Pokeball to his son and telling him to be careful and look after it. Eevee and Brett had rarely been apart since that day and the two had spent a lot of time deciding how to handle the start of Brett's journey until they came to a decision.

With a final goodbye to his mother and faithful companion Brett shouldered his backpack and walked out the door heading up the road to Professor Oaks Lab.

As Brett approached Oaks Lab 20 minutes later he saw three people that could only be his friends waiting for him at the gates.

"Hey guys," Brett greeted his friends. "Ready to do this."

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to do this since Mitch left last year," Pete replied.

"Let's go inside so we can start this," Diana added.

Together the four soon to be trainers walked up the hillside drive to the lab greeting any of the Pokémon they passed on the way. The entire group had visited the lab on numerous occasions and many of the Pokémon that lived at the lab got on well with the teens, some more so than their own trainers.

"I figured you four would be here soon," a voice said.

The four looked up and saw Professor Oak standing in the doorway of his lab a happy smile on his face.

"Come on in and we'll get you on your way. I'm sure all of you are chomping at the bit to get out there and start catching Pokémon," the Professor continued.

"Got that right Professor," Arthur replied with a laugh. "Though I feel sorry for anyone Brett comes up against. I think you're the only one in the whole town that knows more about Pokémon than Brett."

"Too true Arthur too true," Oak replied with a laugh.

"Oh shut up," Brett replied good-naturedly.

The five entered the lab and headed towards the main office. In the middle of the room was a round podium on top of which sat four red and white Pokeballs.

"Within these four Pokeballs wait your starting Pokémon," Oak explained as they walked in. "As always when I have four trainers starting along with the three standard starters; Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, I have one of my secondary starter Pokémon ready, in this case a Pikachu."

The four teens each took a place around the podium. Now that they were closer they could see each of the Pokeballs had a small symbol on the top half to indicate the Pokémon inside; a leaf, a flame, a water drop and a lightning bolt respectively. Arthur, Peter and Diana all turned to Brett silently telling him to go ahead and choose his Pokémon.

"No contest for me, my choice was made years ago," Brett said with determination reaching for a Pokeball. "I choose Charmander."

Diana went next choosing Bulbasaur as her starter followed by Arthur choosing Squirtle and Peter choosing Pikachu.

"These are your extra Pokeballs and your Kanto Pokedexes," Professor Oak said holding out a tray with twenty shrunken Pokeballs and five Pokedexes. "These Pokedexes only contain data on Pokémon found in the Kanto region. Good luck all of you on your journey and I know all of you will be great trainers."

When the four teens reached the gate of the lab they each shook hands and wished each other good luck before going their separate ways to make their own way to Pewter City to the far north of Pallet town.

As Brett walked down route 1 between Pallet town and Viridian City he stopped to sit down beside a large tree. He then took a Pokeball off his belt and pressed the button on the front twice, enlarging the Pokeball and releasing the Pokémon within.

"Char Char Charmader," the small red lizard greeted its new trainer the flame on the end of its tail burning strong.

"It's nice to meet you too Charmander. I think I'll call you Flame is that alright?" Brett asked.

"Charman," Charmander replied with a nod of its head.

"Cool now let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you," Brett said pulling his Pokedex out of his pocket.

_"Charmander the Lizard Pokémon, a fire type Pokémon with the ability Blaze. The flame on this Pokémon's tail indicates its life force. When it dies the flame goes out. The Blaze ability raises the strength of Fire type moves when the Pokemon is low on health."_

"Nice and let's see you know Scratch and Growl attacks," Brett said reading the rest of the listed data before turning to his new friend. "Ready to work hard and become the strongest there is?"

Charmander gave a determined nod and an affirmative response and Brett stood up and side by side the two set off towards Viridian city.


	3. First Captures

**A/N Again I don't own any of the character's you recognise only the four main human Characters and some others later on. The rest is owned by Game Freak and co.**

******Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Captures**

Brett and Charmander had just resumed their journey after stopping for lunch when the grass to side of the path began rustling before dozens of small purple rodents burst out of the grass and ran across the path and into the grass on the other side.

"Whoa that's a lot of Rattata," Brett said as he watched the group run across before noticing one of the lead rodents had stopped and was staring at him and Charmander. "You want to battle don't you little guy?"

The small rodent nodded and began to jump around clearly raring for a fight.

"Ready to go Flame?" Brett asked turning to his partner.

Charmander gave an affirmative call and jumped in front of Brett standing opposite the Rattata.

"All right Charmander use Scratch," Brett called out.

Charmander's claws began to glow faintly and Charmander jumped towards Rattata who jumped sideways to avoid the attack. However it wasn't quite fast enough and Charmander's claws raked along Rattata's side causing the little rodent to wince.

The Rattata responded by jumping straight into Charmander's side with a Tackle attack throwing Charmander into the grass beside the path.

"Charmander use Growl," Brett called causing Charmander to start growling at Rattata causing it to take a step back and start hesitating in its attacks causing them to do less damage.

"Follow it up with Scratch," Brett called out.

Once again Charmander lunged at Rattata with its claws glowing. This time Rattata glowed briefly before running quickly out of the way.

"That's Quick Attack I'm sure of it," Brett muttered.

Unfortunately for Rattata the moment Charmander landed it immediately lunged again at it. At the speed Rattata was moving it couldn't change direction in time and Charmander's claws raked up Rattata's back causing the rodent to drop to the ground in pain. Charmander followed up with another Scratch attack before Rattata could get back to its feet.

"Alright let's try this," Brett said taking a Pokeball off his belt and enlarging it before throwing it towards the downed rodent. "Pokeball go!"

The red and white ball flew through the air before hitting Rattata causing it to open and a red light to come out and envelop Rattata. The light then receded into the ball and the ball closed and fell to the ground. On the ground the ball rocked back and forth with button on the front glowing red each time the ball reached the upright position. After rocking back and forth three times a 'ding' was heard from the ball as it stopped rocking signalling the Pokémon had been successfully captured.

"Yeah nice job buddy," Brett said to Charmander as he walked over to the Pokeball and picking it up and rubbing Charmander on the head as he did. "Now let's see what the Pokedex has to say."

Brett took his 'dex out of his pocket and opened it before hitting the scan button and allowing it to scan the Pokeball containing Rattata.

_"Rattata the Mouse Pokémon a Normal type Pokémon with the ability Guts. Its fangs are long and sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. This Rattata can use the moves Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack"_ The Pokedex said before continuing when Brett pressed a button. _"The Guts ability strengthens the physical attacks of a Pokémon when it is afflicted by a status condition."_

"Nice, come on Flame let's get to Viridian City before it gets dark so we can get you and Rattata healed up," Brett said getting a nod from Charmander.

The pair continued down the path seeing Rattata run past on both sides while Flying types flew far over head as the sun began to set the path began to drop downwards towards a large city glowing with hundreds of lights.

"There we are Viridian City," Brett said. "Come on lets go get a room at the Pokémon Centre then tomorrow we can hit the store, I want to get some more Pokeballs and Potions. We'll need more than the one I brought form home and the one the guy delivering that package to Oak gave us as a free sample once we start going through the forest."

Just as they were about to continue on a small brown bird flew down and landed in front of them and began to peck at the ground looking for food.

"A Pidgey," Brett said pulling out his Pokedex.

_"Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon a dual Normal and Flying type Pokémon with the ability Keen Eye. A common sight in forests and woods. It is docile and prefers to avoid fights. If disturbed however, it can ferociously fight back. This Pidgey knows Tackle. The Keen Eye ability prevents the Pokémon from having its accuracy lowered."_

"Think you're up to it buddy?" Brett asked turning to Charmander.

Charmander's only reply was to step forward looking ready for battle.

"I figured you would be," Brett said. "Use scratch attack!"

Charmander lunged at the unaware bird and raked its claws across Pidgey's flank startling the Tiny Bird Pokémon causing it to rise unsteadily into the air before it flew straight into Charmander knocking the Lizard Pokémon flying into a tree. As the lizard Pokémon got back up the flame on its tail began to burn brighter. Brett realised this meant Charmander was low on health having taken more damage from battling Rattata than either of them thought and its Blaze ability had activated, not that it would help any since Charmander didn't know any Fire type moves yet.

It was then that Brett noticed that Pidgey was flying downwards before digging its wing into the dirt before flicking the dirt towards Charmander.

"Quick dodge it Charmander," Brett called out knowing that Pidgey had just learnt Sand-Attack and was trying to lower Charmander's accuracy making it harder for Charmander to hit it.

Luckily Charmander reacted quick enough to dodge the flung dirt before turning towards Pidgey ready to strike back.

"Scratch attack Charmander," Brett called out.

Instead of Charmander's claws glowing Charmander lent its head backwards before spitting a mass of large embers out of its mouth. Pidgey not expecting the embers wasn't able to move out of the way in time and was struck by the embers taking a lot of damage. As it began to make another charge towards Charmander it erupted into flames and collapsed to the ground. Brett realised this meant the embers must have left Pidgey with a burn which dealt even more damage to it. Seeing his chance he threw a Pokeball at the downed bird which was promptly sucked into the ball and after three rocks back and forth was successfully captured.

"Yeah nice work Charmander not only did we just catch a Pidgey, and a strong one at that based on the damage you took from its attack but you learnt a new move," Brett said as he picked up Pidgey's Pokeball before walking over and picking up Charmander. "Have a rest buddy; I'll carry you from here."

Ten minutes later Brett walked through the door of the Viridian City Pokémon Centre carrying a sleeping Charmander in his arms.

"Hi there, welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Centre, I'm Nurse Joy how can I help you?" a pink-haired woman standing behind the counter asked.

"A room for the night please and can you heal my Pokémon for me?" Brett replied.

"Of course just place your Pokémon on this tray and Chansey will take care of them while I get your room key," Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

Brett placed the sleeping Charmander on one side of the silver tray before taking Rattata and Pidgey's Pokeballs off of his belt and placing them into the round indentations on the other side of the tray. A large, round, pink Pokémon wearing a nurse's hat that Brett knew to be a Chansey picked up the tray transferring it to a cart before wheeling the cart through a set of double doors into the back area of the centre. Nurse Joy returned and handed Brett a card key with a room number and told him she'd call him when his Pokémon were healed so Brett went and dumped his bag in the room before using the vid phone to call his mum and let her know he's made it there safely. His mother was happy to hear from him and to know he was safe and promised to tell his father when he got back the next day before suggesting he call the Professor to let him know how he and Charmander were getting along.

Professor Oak was happy to hear he and Charmander were getting on so well and congratulated the two of them on their two captures telling him to keep up the good work. After hanging up on Oak Brett was informed his Pokémon were fighting fit again so he went and collected them before he and Charmander got dinner from the centre's restaurant. Once back in his room he released Rattata and Pidgey and introduced himself and Charmander before welcoming them to the team. He then fed each of them some Pokémon food he'd brought form home before the four of them went to sleep; Charmander and Rattata curled up on the floor and Pidgey making a nest in Brett's jacket on the desk.


	4. The Forest

**A/N For copyright details see Chapter 1 and 2.  
**

**To clarify most trainers mentioned outside of the league tournaments will be straight from the games, thus I don't own them.**

**Also the Pokedex entries are either straight from the games, mixed and matched from the games or reworded from the games to my liking so i don't own them.**

**I know the battles are very short and quick but they should get longer as i go along and the Pokemon involved have more moves for me to play with. Also the more significant battles like Gyms and evil teams will be longer as well.**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Forest**

Brett looked up at the thick forest in front of him knowing it was the only way to continue on his journey.

"I'm going to get lost in here I just know it," Brett grumbled as he continued into the dense Viridian Forest. "Wish the map of Kanto included a map of the forest. I'm just glad I stocked up before I left town since I'll probably be spending at least tonight if not tomorrow night too in here."

It was late morning and the trip up Route 2 towards the forest had been easy and Brett had only stopped a couple of times to battle more Pidgey and Rattata in order to strengthen his team but was really looking forward to getting into the forest as he knew he would find plenty of trainers to battle inside and that would really allow him to toughen his team up, not to mention the variety of Pokémon that could be found in the forest.

Brett came to a four way intersection and tried to work out which way to go when a boy a few years younger than him came up asked him if he wanted to battle which Brett agreed to.

"We'll both use two Pokémon each okay?" the younger boy Rick asked.

"Sure thing," Brett replied taking a Pokeball off of his belt and taking out his Pokedex in case the kid used a Pokémon he hadn't come across yet.

"Go Weedle!" shouted throwing a Pokeball.

The ball opened in mid-air to release a small brown Pokémon that looked like a grub with a white stinger on its head and tail.

_"Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon, a dual Bug and Poison type Pokémon with the ability Shield Dust. Often found in forests it uses its poison stinger to ward off attackers. Its bright-coloured body is intended to warn off its enemies. The Shield Dust ability prevents the Pokémon from being effected by the added effects of an attack."_

Brett knew that since Weedle was a Bug type he could win this easily with Charmander as its Ember attack would deal double damage to the little grub but Brett wanted to let one of his other Pokémon have a go so that his team was more well-rounded.

"Go Spearow," Brett cried throwing a Pokeball which opened to reveal a small brown bird the same size as Pidgey. However that is where the similarities ended; this Pokémon had red feathers on its wings and where Pidgey was rather gentle looking Spearow was much more aggressive looking.

Brett had caught Spearow on a short trip he'd made that morning into Route 22 knowing there were Pokémon found on that route that weren't found until he got past Pewter City.

_"Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon, a dual Normal and Flying type Pokémon with the ability Keen Eye ability. Very protective of its territory it flaps its small wings busily to dart around at high speed."_

"You can make the first move," Brett said to Rick.

"Weedle use String Shot!" Rick instructed.

"Spearow dodge it," Brett said in return knowing that if the String Shot managed to hit it would make it harder for Spearow to move slowing it down and making it an easier target for Weedle to hit.

"Spear!" Spearow cried as it flew into the air and managed to avoid the string of web Weedle had spat at it.

Unfortunately neither Spearow or Brett had notice Rick tell Weedle to use its other attack which caused Weedle's head stinger to glow purple before a number of small purple needles shot out of it hitting Spearow as it dodged the String Shot.

Spearow gave a screech of pain as the attack hit before righting its flight and preparing to attack back.

"Sorry Spearow I should have seen him use Poison Sting," Brett said to the bird. "Retaliate with Peck."

Spearow flew around Weedle who tried to keep watch on it so it could dodge but unfortunately for it Spearow had superior speed and Weedle lost sight of it allowing Spearow to swoop in and strike at it with its sharp beak. Weedle cringed away after a few pecks having clearly taken significant damage from the attack due to its weakness to Flying type attacks.

"Weedle use poison sting again," Rick cried.

"Dodge it Spearow and hit it with another Peck," Brett instructed.

Spearow flew straight up into the air managing to avoid all but one of the needles Weedle had shot out and as Spearow tried to get into a position to attack Weedle again purple energy crackled out of its body indicating Poison Sting's added effect had occurred and Spearow had been poisoned. Brett knew this wasn't good the poison would keep sapping some of Spearow's remaining health as long as the battle continued. He knew Spearow couldn't last much longer now that it had been poisoned and they needed to end the battle quickly.

"Spearow dive right in and use Peck," Brett cried knowing they couldn't wait until they spotted an opening and would have to hope Spearow's speed would prevent Weedle from dodging.

Spearow quit circling and dove straight down and began pecking at Weedle. With a particularly powerful peck Weedle was sent flying falling just short of hitting a tree. Weedle tried to get back up before collapsing to the ground having fainted.

"Nice try Weedle, return," Rick said as he returned Weedle to its Pokeball and taking another one out of his pocket. "Go Caterpie."

Out of the Pokeball appeared a small green caterpillar with red forked antennae on its head.

_"Caterpie the Worm Pokémon, a Bug type Pokémon with the ability Shield Dust. For protection it releases a horrible stench from its antennae to drive away enemies. The suction cups on its feet allow it to stick to any surface."_

"Spearow you did great, come on back before that poison takes you out," Brett said returning his own Pokémon back to its Pokeball. "Mankey come on out."

A white furred monkey nearly twice the size of Spearow with round pig-like nose appeared and began jumping up and down on the spot.

_"Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokémon, a Fighting type Pokémon with the ability Anger Point. An agile Pokémon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything. The Anger Point ability raises the strength of a Pokémon's physical attacks to the maximum when it is hit by a critical hit."_

Mankey was the main reason Brett had detoured by Route 22 knowing Mankey's Fighting type moves would help him massively in his battle against the Pewter City Gym.

"Caterpie use Tackle," Rick shouted starting the second match.

Caterpie began to run towards Mankey before throwing itself at it trying to ram the Fighting type with its whole body.

"Mankey use Scratch," Brett called in reply.

Mankey waited until Caterpie was close to hitting it then small claws slid out of its paws and Mankey swiped at the airborne Caterpie. Mankey's claws raked along Caterpie's left side and sent the Bug Pokémon flying.

"Use String Shot followed by Tackle," Rick cried.

While flying through the air Caterpie twisted around and fired a string of web out of its mouth which stuck to the side of a nearby tree. The line quickly went taught and Caterpie began to swing around the tree before beginning to fly back towards Mankey. Once it was on course to hit Mankey, Caterpie released the thread and flew towards Mankey much faster than before and the shocked fighting type was unable to dodge in time and Caterpie smacked full force into it sending the Fighting type crashing into a tree.

"Mankey use Leer," Brett instructed.

Mankey turned and glared at Caterpie while its eyes glowed red. A red glow surrounded Caterpie causing it to slump slightly in exhaustion lowering its defensive abilities.

"Now Scratch," Brett followed up.

This time instead of jumping and swiping with its claws Mankey ran towards Caterpie before swiping one of its legs out knocking it over.

"That's Low Kick, nice one Mankey," Brett cheered. "Unfortunately it will only do half damage to a Bug type, besides Caterpie's not heavy enough to take much damage from it. So let's finish this with Scratch."

Mankey swung its claws at Caterpie who was still trying to get back onto its feet having been knocked over onto its back by Low Kick. The little bug was unable to get out of the way and Mankey's claws slashed up its side and flipping it onto its feet where it was obvious to see it had fainted.

"Nice try Caterpie come have a nice rest," Rick said returning Caterpie to its Pokeball. "Good battle you and your Pokémon are strong. I never really stood a chance did I?"

"Actually it was fairly even the two Pokémon I used I only caught earlier this morning," Brett replied giving Mankey a pat on the head before returning it to its Pokeball. "I don't know how much longer Spearow could have kept battling with that poison and you and your Pokémon had some unexpected moves. If you had used them more there's a good chance you could have won. If I had used my Charmander then you would be right. Your Bug types wouldn't last long against its Ember attack."

With that the two shook hands and Brett set off further into the forest after calling out Spearow and using an antidote he had bought in Viridian City to heal its poison. He couldn't have one of his Pokemon fainting on him when he didn't know when the next chance to visit a Pokemon centre would be after all.


	5. For Science!

**A/N For copyright details see Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

If anyone can tell me the famous quote or the ancient greek myth referenced in this chapter they earn themselves a cookie.

* * *

**Chapter 4: For Science!**

Brett was incredibly impressed with himself, not only had he managed to get completely lost trying to find his way out of the Viridian Forest but in his hopeless wonderings he'd also managed to find the exit 5 times, unfortunately four of those times it was the Viridian City exit but that didn't matter, he'd found the right exit and all he had to do was walk in a straight line and he'd be out of the forest and only a short walk from Pewter City.

He decided to ignore the fact he'd it was now the third day since he'd entered the forest and just concentrate on the positives; 1. He was nearly out, 2. All the wondering meant he had encountered lots of wild Pokémon and other trainers so all his Pokémon were now quite strong and Brett was feeling rather confident about his chances at the Pewter Gym. True all the Pokémon he'd battled had been Caterpie, Weedle or their immediate evolutions but you battle enough of them and the experience adds up.

As well as training his Pokémon he'd also managed to catch himself both a Caterpie and a Weedle and both had since evolved.

He began walking out when a small yellow rodent-like Pokémon ran across the path in front of him and into the trees. Brett knew this Pokémon was rare and was left with a dilemma; did he follow the Pokémon and potentially get lost again or did he continue out of the forest and miss out on a hard to find Pokémon. Then he had an idea of pure genius, if he did say so himself.

"Metapod I need you," Brett said releasing a green cocoon over twice the size of Caterpie.

_"Metapod the Cocoon Pokémon, a pure Bug type Pokémon with the ability Shed Skin and the evolved form of Caterpie. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. The Shed Skin ability allows a Pokémon to heal status problems on its own by shedding."_

Brett quickly used a rope in his bag to tie Metapod to his back so the two of them were back to back. "Metapod I need you to use String Shot to create a trail so we can find our way back to the path," Brett told the Pokémon who nodded and shot a line of web from its mouth hitting a nearby tree. Seeing this Brett ran into the trees hoping to find the small yellow Pokémon.

Brett soon found the Pokémon drinking from a small pond so he took a Pokeball off his belt and called out the Pokémon contained within.

"Come on out Kakuna," Brett said throwing the Pokeball.

Out of the Pokeball appeared a yellow cocoon about the same size as Metapod but where Metapod lay mostly horizontal this Pokémon stood upright on the point of its cocoon using its two small scythe-like arms to keep itself balanced when necessary.

_"Kakuna the Cocoon Pokémon, a dual Bug and Poison type Pokémon with the ability Shed Skin and the evolved form of Weedle. While waiting for evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in the nooks of branches. Although almost incapable of moving it can extend its poisonous barb if attacked." _

Brett's call of releasing Kakuna the rodent Pokémon turned and realising the situation began to spark electricity from its cheeks clearly ready to fight.

_"Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon, a pure Electric type Pokémon possessing the ability Static. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. It has small electric sacs in its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electrical charges from the sac. The Static ability gives a Pokémon a chance to paralyse a foe that makes contact with it. "_

"All right then, make sure you don't touch it if you can help it Kakuna," Brett told his Pokémon. "Now use Poison Sting."

Kakuna's arms glowed purple before small thin purple needles began to spray out of them and flew in Pikachu's direction. In response Pikachu squeezed its eyes shut and released a small yellow bolt of electricity from its body which knocked many of the needles out of the air and would have struck Kakuna if it hadn't shot a strand of web out onto a tree and using it to swing out of the way.

"Keep using Poison Sting until you hit it Kakuna," Brett called out.

Kakuna continued to swing around the clearing shooting needles at Pikachu who kept turning in circles to shoot bolts of electricity at it though Kakuna was swinging too fast for them to hit it. Eventually Pikachu began to get dizzy from continually spinning and was struck by a number of needles knocking the little Pokémon backwards.

"Excellent Kakuna! Now use Tackle," Brett called.

Kakuna changed the direction of its swing so that it was heading straight towards Pikachu. Just as it was about to hit Pikachu released a small bolt of electricity out of its cheeks that struck Kakuna before being knocked back by the blow.

"Kakuna use Poison Sting again," Brett instructed.

Kakuna began to raise its arms which began to glow purple when its body was surrounded by arcs of electricity and it became rigidly still. At the same time Pikachu was about to loose another bolt of electricity when it was surrounded by crackling purple energy and it flinched back in pain before firing the bolt at Kakuna who wasn't able to move and was struck full on by the bolt getting electrocuted.

"Damn Kakuna's paralysed, Pikachu must've gotten off a Thunder Wave just before Kakuna's Tackle hit it because I haven't seen Static activate. At least Poison Sting was able to poison it," Brett said before deciding to switch. "Kakuna return."

Kakuna was returned to its Pokeball in a flash in a flash of red light before Brett threw another Pokeball out and Charmander appeared taking Kakuna's place.

"Charmander use Smokescreen," Brett instructed. "Then follow it with Scratch."

Charmander opened its mouth and a cloud of thick black smoke was expelled covering the area. This had the effect of eliminating Pikachu's ability to see Charmander or much else around it. This was not the case however for Brett or Charmander. Brett's height in relation to the two Pokémon meant his head was well over the top of the cloud and Charmander being a Fire type was used to being in smoky conditions and its eyesight was adapted to see through all but the thickest smoke clouds. This meant Pikachu didn't see it coming when Charmander burst out of the smoke cloud and swiped its claws over Pikachu's back just before Pikachu was once more surrounded by the purple energy that signified it was poisoned.

"Let's give try now," Brett said to himself before throwing a Pokeball at Pikachu.

The ball touched Pikachu and sucked it in before rocking three times before stopping and signalling a successful capture. Immediately after the capture the Pokeball glowed white and began crackling with energy before disappearing, Brett knew, to Professor Oak's lab, he would have to use a Pokémon transporter at a Pokémon Centre or press a specific button on his Pokedex to swap one of his six Pokémon for one at the Professor's lab. He'd already done this to swap his Rattata for his Weedle which was now his Kakuna.

He quickly untied Metapod from his back and thanked it before returning it to its Pokeball before picking up the end of the String Shot Metapod had been trailing behind him the entire walk to find Pikachu. He began following the line rolling it up as he went.

"Heh, heh a plan Theseus himself would be proud of," Brett said to himself as he walked.

He soon reached where he'd left the path and left the forest happy to be out. Soon Brett entered the Pewter City Pokémon Centre and handed his Pokeballs over to be healed then went and sat down to wait.

"Hey Brett what took you so long," a voice called from behind him.

Brett turned around and saw his three friends heading towards him, Peter having been the one calling out to him.

"We've been waiting ages for you," Pete continued. "I've been here a day and both Arthur and Diana have been here another day longer."

"He probably got lost coming through the forest," Arthur said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Brett grumbled in reply.

"It's alright Brett just because your sense of direction, or lack thereof, is legendary in Pallet Town doesn't mean it's anything to be ashamed of," Diana said rather tongue in cheek. "Besides I'm sure you were just making sure you'd caught all the Pokémon you could find before continuing."

"Sure lets go with that," Brett said hurriedly.

"Brett your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go," the Pewter City Nurse Joy called out.

Brett got up and retrieved his Pokémon before returning to his friends.

"So I want to wait until tomorrow when my team's fully rested before challenging the gym so what say we head to the Pewter City Science Museum check out their displays," Brett said eager to prevent his friends starting back in on his navigational abilities.

His friends all agreed so the four headed out to the museum. Once inside they paid the admission costs and walked further inside all four stopped and stared at all the amazing exhibits.

They walked around checking out all the exhibits impressed by the Space Shuttle model and the giant Moon Stone that had been excavated from the nearby Mount Moon. Their favourite exhibits were the fossil remains of ancient Pokémon including the flying Aerodactyl and intimidating Kabutops. All were amazed to learn that researchers at both the Museum and the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island were attempting to revive these Pokémon from fossils. They finished their visit by taking a tour through the labs where the scientists were researching reviving the fossils.

The group returned to the Pokémon Centre and shared stories of their journey so far while eating dinner and Brett discovered he had caught the most Pokémon so far. The four quickly said their good nights and headed to their rooms.

Upon reaching his room Brett accessed the computer in his room and began to research Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. After an hour Brett switched off and climbed into bed.

"I've got my plan, I just have to see how well it survives contact with the enemy," Brett mumbled to his sleeping Pokémon as he too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Next Time: The Rock Solid Pokemon Trainer**


	6. The Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer

**A/N For copyright details see Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Rock Solid Pokémon Trainer**

The four teens were up early the next morning and all were looking forward to their first gym battle. By 9o'clock the four were standing outside a large stone grey building; the Pewter City Gym.

"We all ready for this?" Brett asked as he reached for the doors.

Getting nods in return Brett pushed hard on the doors which swung open to reveal a large Pokémon battlefield covered with large rocks all over it. Surrounding the battlefield on all sides were ranks of seats for spectators.

Two figures stood on the other side of the battlefield facing them. One was a young man about five years older than the four with light brown and dark eyes. The other was an older man wearing a yellow jacket with a Pokeball symbol on the left breast.

"Welcome trainers to the Pewter City Gym, I am the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock," the young man said as the four teens entered. "I specialise in Pokémon of the Rock type and am considered to be the Kanto region's leading expert on them."

The four teens introduced themselves and Brock explained that the older man was the gym's battle referee.

"So tell me, how many badges do each of you have?" Brock asked.

"None of us have any badges yet," Brett replied. "Though we hope to change this today."

"Okay then so the first timer's team then," Brock said walking over to the wall opposite the gym entrance and pressed a button causing a draw carrying six Pokeballs to slide out. "As you may know each Gym Leader possesses many Pokémon of various strengths so that they can match their challenge to the strength of the challenging trainer. Then we also have our own personal teams that are our true teams."

Brett nodded in reply while each of the others looked as though Brock had confirmed their beliefs. Brett of course already knew this because of his father; he knew that his father's personal team was far more powerful than the team he used most often against challengers and if he were to use his personal team he'd almost never hand out a badge.

"Now I only have three sets of first timer's teams so one of you will have to wait until tomorrow to have your Gym battle," Brock explained.

The four looked at each other and nodded before having a few rounds of scissors/paper/rock to decide. Brett ended up winning and choosing to have his battle the next day knowing this would give him a chance to study the Pokémon he'd be up against, especially useful since his starter had a type disadvantage.

"Damn it how do you always manage to win these?" Pete asked causing Brett to simply smirk and walk over to the stands.

"So which of you is going to go first?" Brock asked.

"I'll go," Arthur volunteered.

Diana and Peter walked over and joined Brett in the stands while Arthur and Brock took their positions in the trainer area at either end of the battlefield and the referee took his at the centre of one side.

"This will be an official Pewter City Gym battle between Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader and the challenger, Arthur from Pallet Town," the referee announced. "Both sides may only use two Pokémon each and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon."

"Geodude you're up," Brock called releasing his first Pokémon.

A small grey rock with two arms appeared out of its Pokeball.

_"Geodude the Rock Pokémon, a dual Rock and Ground type with the ability Rock Head. Found in fields and mountains it is impossible to distinguish from rocks causing people to often step or trip on them. They slam themselves against each other in contests of hardness. The Rock Head ability prevents the Pokémon from taking recoil damage."_

"Rattata your up," Arthur called releasing his Pokémon.

_"This Rattata's ability is Run Away. The Run Away ability prevents a Pokémon from being trapped in battle."_

"Geodude verses Rattata begin!" the referee called.

"Geodude Tackle," Brock called.

Geodude threw its body towards Rattata.

"Rattata dodge with Quick Attack," Arthur called. "Then use Hyper Fang."

Rattata's body glowed white before it ran off to the side out of Geodude's path before it turned around and opened its mouth. Its teeth glowed white and Rattata jumped at Geodude who wasn't fast enough to dodge and Rattata struck Geodude with its teeth.

Geodude gave a small cringe before backing off.

"This is going to be difficult for Arthur, Rattata doesn't know any damaging moves of any other type than Normal," Brett said as he examined the battle. "As a Rock type Geodude is resistant to Normal type attacks and they only do half damage. If he wants to win with Rattata he's going to have to rely on Hyper Fang as the most powerful attack Rattata knows. Something I'm sure Brock knows."

"Add to that the fact that despite Rattata's relatively high Attack Geodude has monstrous defence and this may not go well," Diana added.

"Arthur has a plan to counter this," Peter replied. "He didn't tell me what but he has a plan."

Rattata continued to run around avoiding Geodude's Tackle and Rock Throw attacks while hitting it with Hyper Fang attacks at every opportunity.

"Geodude use Mud Sport," Brock instructed.

Geodude began to hover slightly above the ground while glowing brown before dropping heavily back down to the ground. When it hit the ground the brown glow moved down into the ground causing a wave of mud to move out in all directions covering the battlefield with mud. The sudden appearance of the mud surprised Rattata who suddenly found it had a lot less grip on the floor of the battlefield and ended up sliding at high speed into one of the rock on the battlefield.

"Yikes that's got to hurt," Diana said.

"Yeah, Brock realised what Arthur was trying to do," Brett added. "He was using Rattata's superior speed to dodge and take pot shots while trying to tire Geodude out and make it easier to hit."

"You can see why Brock was made a Gym Leader can't you," Peter finished.

"Alright then Rattata we'll have to go for plan B," Arthur said. "Hyper Fang."

Again Rattata jumped straight at Geodude and tried to bite it with its teeth. Geodude responded by throwing its whole body at Rattata. This caused both to go flying backwards from the collision though due to its smaller size and weight Rattata flew further.

Arthur instructed Rattata to continue using Hyper Fang causing Rattata to continue trying to bite down on Geodude who continued to deal out damage to Rattata with Tackle or Rock Throw attacks.

"What is Arthur doing?" Peter asked. "All that he seems to be doing is letting Rattata take damage."

"He is," Brett confirmed. "But I think it's part of his plan. Plus if you look closely you can see Geodude's getting tired as well. It must be using more energy than Rattata because it has more weight it needs to move around that's why its attacks are becoming more sluggish."

"That may be but I don't think Rattata can take more than one or two more attacks," Diana added.

Just then Geodude moved in to perform another Tackle attack but as Brett had noticed its movements were very sluggish, something Arthur noticed. Just as Geodude got close to Rattata he made his move.

"Rattata now Reversal!" Arthur called.

Rattata glowed white before spinning around on its front paws and using its hind feet to kick Geodude hard in the face. Geodude went flying backwards slamming into a rock; it began to get up when Rattata slammed into it using Quick Attack causing Geodude to collapse.

"Geodude is unable to battle; the winner is Rattata!" the referee called.

"What was that?" Diana asked shocked.

"Reversal, it's a fighting type move that does more damage the lower its health is," Brett explained reading off his Pokedéx. "It's a move it can only learn by tutoring or inheriting from its father. Arthur must have found it in Rattata's Pokédex entry and decided to teach it to it in case his plan of running circles around Brock's Pokémon failed."

"Risky plan, he's just lucky it worked out for him," Peter added.

"Interesting strategy," Brock commented as he returned Geodude. "I really didn't see that one coming."

"Thanks I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it but with the way the battle went I figured it was worth a shot," Arthur replied returning Rattata.

"Let's see how you do against this one," Brock commented. "Go Onix!"

A large grey snake-like Pokémon made completely of numerous boulders appeared.

_"Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon, a dual Rock and Ground type Pokémon with the ability Rock Head. Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett." _

"You're up Squirtle," Arthur called.

A small blue bipedal tortoise with a brown shell appeared out of Arthur's Pokéball.

_"Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, a pure Water type Pokémon with the ability Torrent. It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. The Torrent ability raises the strength of Water type moves when the Pokémon is low on health."_

"This should be easy for Arthur Onix is four times weak to Water type attacks," Peter commented.

"True but remember on average two-thirds of Brock's challengers have a double type advantage against his Pokémon, I'm sure he knows how to handle them," Brett replied.

"Onix versus Squirtle. Begin!" the referee called.

Brock began the battle by telling Onix to use Screech to lower Squirtle's Defences. Onix opened its mouth and a glowing white ball appeared in its mouth before it began emitting waves of sound energy in Squirtle's direction. Arthur has Squirtle use Water Gun to lift itself into the air and out of the way of the sound wave using a stream of water out of its mouth before telling it to use Bubble. This caused Squirtle to open its mouth and shoot small bubbles out of its mouth which floated towards Onix. Brock told Onix to dodge but due to Onix's immense size it was unable to dodge all of the bubbles. Those which hit it caused Onix to wince backwards in pain.

Brock instructed Onix to use Rock Throw which caused Onix to slam its tail down onto the battlefield causing numerous rocks to fly up out of the ground Onix then hit these rocks with its tail sending them flying towards Squirtle who was still falling after having use Water Gun to propel itself into the air. Being airborne meant Squirtle was unable to dodge the rocks and was slammed into by them causing it to go flying backwards into the ground. Brock then had Onix use bind before Squirtle could get back up. Onix slid its tail behind Squirtle and wrapped it around Squirtle's body and began to squeeze.

"Ouch, can you imagine being squeezed by giant boulders, even with that shell that's got to hurt," Brett said cringing. "If Arthur doesn't do something soon I don't think Squirtle will last too long like that."

"Squirtle use Withdraw," Arthur called out.

Squirtle drew its arms, legs and head into its shell shine glowed blue quickly before fading.

"Now use water gun," Arthur instructed.

Suddenly a powerful stream of water shot out of one of the holes in Squirtle's shell hitting Onix full force in the body that it was unable to dodge due to not knowing which hole it would come out. Seeing this Arthur told Squirtle to keep using Water Gun out of random holes. Onix kept getting blasted by the Water Gun attacks and after getting blasted in the face let go of Squirtle and backed away. As the two Pokémon stood facing each other it was clear both had taken heavy damage from the recent attacks though Onix was breathing heavier than Squirtle.

"Onix, Tackle," Brock called.

Onix began moving quickly towards Squirtle it large, heavy body thundering across the battlefield.

"Squirtle, finish this with Water Gun," Arthur countered.

Squirtle jumped into the air and threw back its head before throwing it forward and opening its mouth firing a powerful stream of water out of it mouth which hit Onix full in the face.

Ignoring the water hitting its face Onix continued barrelling towards Squirtle who put as much power into the Water Gun as it could. Suddenly Squirtle became surrounded by a blue glowing energy and the stream of water coming out of its mouth became more powerful and ribbons of the blue energy could be seen flowing along with it. As the more powerful stream hit Onix it slowed down slightly but continued its path towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle's Torrent ability just activated," Brett said leaning forward in his seat. "Even then it may not be enough. Onix is still coming and if it manages to hit Squirtle I don't think the little fellow's going to be getting back up even with the defence boost from Withdraw."

As Onix got closer and closer to Squirtle everyone could see that it was also getting slower and slower showing that it was getting weaker and weaker. The only question now was would its health last long enough for it to hit Squirtle.

Just as it looked like Onix would make it the Rock Snake Pokémon collapsed and slid to a stop centimetres from Squirtle's face.

"Onix is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner," the referee called. "The match goes to the challenger."

Arthur ran onto the field and scooped up Squirtle hugging the Tiny Turtle Pokémon in absolute joy at their first Gym victory.

"Good work Onix, return," Brock said calling Onix to its Pokéball.

"You were great Squirtle, thank you," Arthur said still thanking his Pokémon.

Brock walked up the battlefield to Arthur.

"Congratulations, that was an excellent battle," Brock said shaking Arthur's hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small grey octagon and holding it out to Arthur. "As the Pewter City Gym Leader it is my pleasure to award you the Boulder Badge, proof of your victory over me."

"Thank you very much," Arthur replied taking the badge. "One down seven to go."

"I look forward to seeing if you three are as good as Arthur here is," Brock said turning to the other three smiling. "So? Who's next?"

* * *

**So there we have it. One of the teens has their first badge. The next chapter will skip straight to Brett's Gym battle and give highlights of Diana's and Peter's.**

**If anyone is wondering Reversal which Rattata used is one of its Egg moves from Gen 3 which Arthur taught it to use to help take out Rock types but hopefully i explained that well enough in the chapter. **

**Also if anyone is wondering about the gender's of the teens Pokemon the only one that has been revealed so far that is female is Diana's Bulbasaur. That's not anything against female's that's just what I've chosen so far for the revealed Pokemon there will be more female Pokemon the teens will catch later on but most of the time it will only be mentioned if it's important to the story or situation. I will say this though Diana will tend to end up with more female Pokemon than the other three. Again that doesn't actually mean anything that's just how things will end up. **


	7. Rock, Fire, Fighting and Steel

**A/N For copyright details see Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

'Thoughts'- Person's thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rock, Fire, Fighting and Steel**

The next morning Brett was awake and ready to go bright and early today was his Gym battle and his would be the hardest, Diana and Arthur had starters that were strong against Brock's Pokémon and Peter while not at an advantage at least had a starter that took neutral damage from Rock type attacks and neither of Brock's Pokémon knew any Ground type moves. Brett on the other hand had a starter that took double damage from Rock type moves; he just had to hope his plan would work. He had watched carefully the day before during Arthur's battle and later as Peter used his Beedrill and Mankey to win a very close victory with both Mankey and Onix falling down at the same time and Mankey only just making it by the slimmest of margins to get up before it was called as a draw. The biggest part of his plan had been developed after watching Diana and her Bulbasaur battle against Onix.

'''

"Onix you're up," Brock called.

"Butterfree return," Diana said. "Go Bulbasaur."

A small green dinosaur with a bright green bulb on its back appeared. It stood slightly taller than Charmander but moved around on all four legs.

_"Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon, a dual Grass and Poison type Pokémon with the ability Overgrow. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. For some time after birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the bulb on its back. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. The Overgrow ability boosts the power of a Pokémon's Grass type attacks when its health is low."_

Brett watched as Bulbasaur used vines from its bulb to zip around the battlefield dodging Onix's attacks before using an opening to launch a Leech Seed which began to drain Onix's health before continuing zipping around the battlefield while using the vines to whack Onix. This was where Brett noticed an opportunity; while Onix was defensively powerful and surprisingly quick for a Pokémon its size it couldn't change direction very fast and was relatively easy to hit as there was so much to hit, was rather inflexible and it had a massive blind spot directly behind it. If Brett could exploit these openings without Brock countering them he had an excellent chance.

'''

Brett looked over to where Charmander and Mankey were curled up still sleeping, the three of them had worked hard the day before after the Gym battles were complete and long into the night to prepare and he knew they were as ready as they'd ever be, he just hoped it was enough.

Brett and his friends soon found themselves once more entering the Pewter Gym to find Brock waiting for them.

"Welcome back everyone," Brock said. "So I guess I just have the leader left to face. This should be interesting. Especially since I'm certain you started with Charmander based on the teams the other three used."

"How did you?" Diana asked.

"I figured Brett there was probably the leader of your little group of friends simply by watching you. Little things here and there, like the way you'd look at him at times or the way you stood together, stuff like that," Brock explained. "Being a Gym Leader I need to be observant to pick up on how a trainer and their Pokémon interact and the way Pokémon interact with each other so that I can make an assessment of the trainer's personality and training style. I use this to submit reports to the Pokémon League about each trainer I face. Along with that simply winning the Gym battle doesn't guarantee winning a badge."

"So you ready to begin?" Brock asked turning to Brett.

"Oh yeah more than you know," Brett replied.

The two trainers took their positions at either end of the battlefield while the other three took their seats in the stands. When everyone was in position the referee made the call explaining the rules and calling the start of the match.

"Geodude you're up," Brock called releasing his first Pokémon.

"Mankey come on out," Brett called in reply.

"Geodude, versus Mankey. Begin!" the referee called.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw," Brock instructed.  
"Mankey you know what to do," Brett said.

Mankey quickly jumped up onto one of the battlefields rocks avoiding Geodude's attack and began jumping around the battlefield using the rocks as steps. Geodude spun around trying to keep up with Mankey when suddenly Mankey jumped over Geodude rather than continuing to circle.

"Mankey now!" Brett called. "Karate Chop."

As Mankey flew above Geodude the Pig Monkey Pokémon flipped in the air and brought its left hand which was now glowing white down upon Geodude side first in a powerful chop attack. Geodude was thrown backward from the force of the chop. Brock shook off his shock and told Geodude to use Mud Sport to try and slip up Mankey who was running in to deliver another Karate Chop. Once again a wave of mud covered the battlefield and Geodude was careful to make sure the rocks spread throughout the field were splattered with mud as well. As Brock had hoped the moment it stepped on the mud Mankey began to slip and slide having lost all traction. Much to Brock's and his friends shock Brett merely smirked. Brett simply watched and waited as Mankey slid across the battlefield, he knew Brock was waiting for Mankey to get close to Geodude and then hit it with a close range Rock Throw but Brett was ready to turn the tables.

"Geodude use Rock Throw," Brock called when Mankey was close enough.

"Mankey, now!" Brett called as Mankey was about to reach Geodude. "Low Kick."

As Geodude threw the rock at Mankey, Mankey ducked underneath it and slid its foot out causing it to kick the bottom of Geodude's body out from under it as Mankey slid past. Geodude spun forward and fell face first into the muddy battlefield. As Mankey was about to slide into one of the rocks dispersed throughout the battlefield it jumped forwards and flipped forwards in the air until it made contact with the rock feet first and immediately pushed off back towards Geodude and hit it with another Karate Chop attack.

"Well, that's an interesting tactic," Diana commented.

"Not only is he making it difficult work out where the next attack is going to come from he used Brock's own plan against him," Arthur replied. "Add in the fact Brett and Mankey are using Mankey's momentum to add more power to the attacks. Geodude won't be able to last much longer in my opinion."

Mankey continued to bounce around between the rocks attacking Geodude whenever it passed, the momentum behind its jumps making it look like nothing more than a light brown pinball bouncing around a pinball table. With Mankey bouncing around the arena so erratically Brock could do nothing more than instruct Geodude to use Defence Curl in the hope the defensive boost would allow it to hold out long enough for him to counter Brett's plan. Any attack Brock attempted to use was stopped before it could begin by Mankey hitting Geodude.

"Mankey finish this with Low Kick," Brett called.

Mankey stopped bouncing around the field and began running straight at Geodude. Brock called for Geodude to use Rock Throw to stop Mankey but the Pig Monkey Pokémon used Karate Chop to break up the rocks before they hit it and only taking minor damage from small chunks that managed to fly in the right direction once a rock was broken. As Mankey drew near to Geodude Brock and Geodude prepared to use a sudden Tackle attack to halt Mankey's assault. Just as Brock and his Geodude were about to utilise this plan Mankey leapt up and over Geodude and upon landing swung around and swept its foot into Geodude sending the Rock Pokémon flying into one of the battlefields rocks causing Geodude to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Mankey is the winner!" the referee called causing Brock to recall his Pokémon.

"That was unbelievable," Peter said. "Mankey almost completely shut Geodude out of the battle and took almost no damage. With some luck Brett could win this with only one Pokémon."

"Onix your turn," Brock called releasing his second Pokémon.

"Mankey return," Brett replied. "Charmander, let's finish this."

"What?" Arthur cried. "What's Brett up to? Not only are Charmander's Normal and Fire type moves not very effective against Rock types but Onix's Rock type moves are super effective against Charmander. I hope Brett knows what he's doing."

"Onix verses Charmander. Begin!" the referee called starting the second round of the Gym battle.

"Onix use Rick Throw," Brock called.

"It seems Brock doesn't want Brett to be able to keep up his momentum from the previous battle," Diana said as Onix began to throw rocks at Charmander.

Brett had Charmander dodge the rocks but mostly stay in the same place. He knew if he could get Charmander into Onix's blind spot he could attack much easier however Onix's long body and tail made that difficult. He knew the best way to get behind Onix would be to draw it in close and to do that he and Charmander had to show that a ranged attack wouldn't work.

Onix continued to throw rocks until Brock got tired of Charmander continually dodging them and instructed it to use Tackle. Brett smirked as Onix drew closer when Onix was close enough Brett instructed Charmander to jump up and over Onix using its head as a stepping stone. Brett and Charmander had worked on Charmander's jumping ability and speed together since they'd met as Brett knew it would come in handy when Charmander reached its final form and Brett was now glad that they had as despite Onix's size Charmander was able to make it over the Rock Snake Pokémon and land on its back allowing it to get into Onix's blind spot without putting it in danger of its tail.

"Now Charmander use Scratch," Brett called.

Charmander's claws began to glow as it began to repeatedly scratch at Onix's back. Brock told Onix to try to throw Charmander off of its back but try as it might it couldn't manoeuvre its body into a position where it could easily throw Charmander off so Brock had it begin to move around the battlefield as fast as it could in the hope Charmander would lose its balance. Brett called for Charmander to begin alternating between using Scratch and Ember attacks and to hit the same spot repeatedly in the hope that by concentrating the attacks to a single spot it would eventually wear down Onix's defences in that spot allowing the attacks to deal more damage. Suddenly Onix made a quick turn which threw Charmander off balance, unfortunately for it and Brett Charmander had just shifted its balance to use another Ember attack which meant Charmander fell off and rolled into one of the rocks dotted around the battlefield.

"Damn," Brett said knowing Brock wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. "All right then Charmander use Scratch."

As Charmander ran towards Onix its claws glowed white as normal but just as it jumped in order to attack Onix's face the glow suddenly subsided and the claws took on a metallic appearance. Charmander raked its claws along Onix's body in an uppercutting motion which knocked Onix backwards and caused it to wince in pain much more than either of the previous two attacks Charmander had used.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

"That was Metal Claw," Peter explained reading from his Pokédex. "It's a Steel type move which means it deals double damage to a Rock type like Onix."

"Excellent, Charmander use Metal Claw," Brett called.

Once more Charmander ran forwards and jumped towards Onix with metallic claws causing Onix to try to dodge but due to its sheer size Charmander was still able to draw its claws along part of Onix's body, unfortunately Onix was able to curl its tail around Charmander and use Bind to start squeezing Charmander causing damage. Brett told Charmander to try to use Metal Claw but it couldn't get its hands free so Brett told it to use Ember to try to loosen Onix's grip. It took many minutes during which Charmander was getting weaker but eventually Charmander's Ember attacks forced Onix to loosen its grip and Charmander was able to slip its hands out and use Metal Claw to force Onix to release it. Charmander quickly retreated to a safe distance before beginning to breathe heavily. Brock instructed Onix to use Rock Throw hoping that now Charmander was tired it wouldn't be able to dodge as easily as before. As the rocks approached Brett told Charmander to use Metal Claw to destroy the rocks before they hit. Soon the flame on Charmander's tail flared and grew bigger signalling Blaze activating which caused Brett to call for an Ember attack which, now larger than before thanks to Blaze, flew straight at Onix's face. Brett then had Charmander use Onix's distraction to hit it with a Metal Claw. Charmander repeated its earlier uppercut slash knocking Onix onto its back. Onix began to get back up before collapsing to the ground in a faint.

"Onix is unable to battle. Charmander wins!" the referee called. "The Gym battle goes to the challenger."

"Nice try Onix, return," Brock said before walking over to Brett and Charmander who were celebrating their victory. "Congratulations you two, you showed great strategy and planning as well as strength and intelligence. Managing to overcome a great type disadvantage and come out on top. It's my great pleasure to award you the Boulder Badge as proof of your victory."

"Thanks Brock, but I couldn't have done it without Charmander and Mankey," Brett replied taking the badge from Brock. "Not to mention my other Pokémon who helped us practice."

Turning to the other three who had just joined him and Brett Brock smiled before continuing.

"You all proved to me that you'll be excellent trainers," Brock said. "You all show great compassion and friendship with your Pokémon and it makes me happy to see it. I wish you good luck for the rest of your journey."

Brett and his friends returned to the Pokémon Centre and Brett had Nurse Joy heal Charmander and Mankey before the four friends and their Pokémon celebrated their victory over the Pewter Gym.

That night as Brett looked over at his six sleeping Pokémon arrayed around his room as he climbed into bed he couldn't help but think.

'One down, seven to go.'

* * *

**There we have it Brett's first Gym victory. Next Chapter the road to Mt Moon and a surprise.**


	8. To the Mountain

**A/N For copyright details see Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

'Thoughts'- Person's thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 7: To the Mountain**

Brett and his friends had just left the Pokémon Centre to continue their journey when a shout from behind drew their attention. They turned around to see Brock approaching them with an older man with greying hair and a lab coat following him.

"I'm glad I caught you all before you left town," Brock said as the two reached the four friends. "I'd like you to meet Dr Resurgere. He's the head of the Palaeontology department at the Pewter Museum and he'd like to talk to you all."

"It's nice to meet you all," Dr Resurgere said. "Do you mind if we have a seat?"

The four friends all agreed and the small group made its way to a bench in the nearby park. Once they were all seated the Doctor began to explain.

"As you may know at the Pewter Museum my team and I are studying the fossils of long extinct Pokémon and the possibility of resurrecting them with science. What most people don't know is that a team of researchers at the Cinnabar Lab led by my younger brother have managed to successfully use Pokémon fossils to resurrect some of these ancient Pokémon," Resurgere explained. "The reason this hasn't been announced to the public yet is that there is still work that needs to be done. For example they only seem to be able to resurrect those Pokémon that were in their basic form when they died and trying to resurrect an evolved fossil Pokémon doesn't work."

"Another reason is that we don't know the full extent and strength of the revived Pokémon and are getting certain trainers to look after the revived Pokémon and test any limits the resurrection process may leave them with. One of the jobs we asked Brock to do was to keep an eye out for trainers with great potential and strength. Essentially scouting talent for us," The Doctor continued.

"This brings me to the point of this meeting. We'd like you to take these," The Doctor said pulling for small orange coloured stones from his pocket. "These are what we call an Old Amber. Basically they're fossilised tree sap with genetic material from an ancient Pokémon trapped inside. If you're willing we'd like you to take these with you on your journey and when you reach Cinnabar Island take them to the Cinnabar Lab and have my brother revive them, then train the revived Pokémon."

The four huddled together and discussed things before asking a few questions after which all four happily agreed. The Doctor happily handed each of them an Old Amber and asked them to contact him if they had any troubles with the resurrected Pokémon before he and Brock departed for the museum.

A few hours later the group had gone their separate ways after making plans to meet up in Cerulean City for their second Gym battles and Brett was now travelling along Route 3 heading towards Mt Moon, a large mountain standing between Pewter City and Cerulean City, and currently in the midst of a battle against a young Bug catcher named Greg and hoping this trainer wasn't as weird as the young kid he'd battled an hour or so ago who liked to talk about shorts for some reason.

"Metapod use Harden," Brett called as his opponents Weedle fired a Poison Sting attack.

Metapod glowed white and went rigid as its cocoon hardened before the attack struck with Metapod looking relatively unscathed. Brett was about to call for another attack when Metapod began to emit a blue glow. Amidst the glow a crack could be seen forming along Metapod's back which soon opened up and a pair of wings emerged before unfolding and beginning to lightly flap before they were followed by a medium sized body with small feet before the glow faded to reveal a medium sized purple butterfly with white wings, small blue hands and feet and large red compound eyes.

_"Butterfree the Butterfly Pokémon and the final evolutionary form of Caterpie. Butterfree is a dual Bug and Flying type Pokémon with the ability Compound Eyes. The wings of this Pokémon are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result it can fly about even in rain. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. The Compound Eyes ability increases the accuracy of the Pokémon's moves."_

"Congratulations Butterfree," Brett said happily. "Now use Confusion."

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue and Weedle's body was surrounded by a blue aura before it suddenly flew sideways into the rock wall nearby and fainted. Brett was impressed, he knew Psychic type attacks were super effective against Weedle but he thought he'd need at least two Confusion attacks to knock out Weedle. Greg returned his Weedle and sent out a Kakuna and Brett replied with his Pikachu.

During the next battle between Brett's Kakuna and Greg's Caterpie, Brett's Kakuna began to glow the same way as Metapod had. Soon out of Kakuna's back emerged a large yellow and black striped hornet standing 3 feet tall and with a large stinger on the end of its front legs.

_"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon and the final evolutionary form of Weedle. Beedrill is a dual Bug and Poison type Pokémon with the ability Swarm. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and tail. They are used to jab enemies repeatedly._ _Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, and then flying off. The Swarm ability boosts the power of the Pokémon's Bug type attacks when its health is low."_

Brett called for Beedrill to use its new Fury Attack causing Beedrill's forearm stingers to glow white and it flew straight at Caterpie and began to jab at it rapidly. With its ability to fly and its greater speed Beedrill was able to make quick work of Caterpie and Charmander was able to take out Greg's Metapod with two quick Ember attacks and a Metal Claw.

Parting ways with Greg Brett continued along the Route until reaching a copse of trees along the side of the road. Brett decided to take a break and have lunch so he walked over and released his six Pokémon and laid out bowls of Pokémon food for them before sitting down against a tree and enjoying his lunch watching as his Pokémon ate. Brett laughed as he watched his Pokémon finish eating and start playing around with each other, he found it funny watching Rattata run around trying to catch Pidgey who kept flying higher whenever Rattata would jump to try and catch it. He was glad his Pokémon were enjoying themselves and getting along with each other. He laughed as he watched Charmander and Pikachu have a race which ended in both tripping over and crashing into the ground. Seeing how much fun his Pokémon were having he decided to let them enjoy themselves and stay there the night. With the mountain getting closer the sun began to set much earlier around here anyway so they wouldn't be able to travel much further anyway. Brett quickly set up his tent and was surprised to find when he turned around his Pokémon had been joined by a small pink Pokémon about the size of Mankey had he been here with large ears, buck teeth and a pointed horn on its head. Brett thought it looked similar to one of the Pokémon featured in the battle that had been televised the night before he started his journey only this Pokémon was smaller, interested Brett pulled out his Pokédex.

_"Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon; a pure Poison type Pokémon with the ability Poison Point. It scans the surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection and is larger than that on a female. The Poison Point ability gives the Pokémon a chance of poisoning an opponent if it contacts Nidoran in battle."_

Brett remembered now his father had told him about Nidoran and how the two genders were considered different species of Pokémon due to misconceptions when they'd first been discovered many years ago.

Seeing how well Nidoran was getting on with his Pokémon he figured it would make a welcome addition to his team. Walking slowly Brett approached were Nidoran and his Pokémon were playing, he didn't want to spook the little Pokémon. As he reached the group Nidoran noticed him and Brett could see its hackles raise as it tensed ready to run or fight. Brett slowly lowered himself down so he was near to Nidoran's height before speaking.

"Hey it's alright little guy, I'm not going to hurt you," Brett said softly and clearly. "You looked like you were having fun playing with my team. I was wondering if you'd like to come along with us."

The Nidoran looked at him clearly trying to decide before it nodded its agreement before running a short distance away and pawing the ground ready to fight.

"Pikachu, you're up," Brett said. "Thunder Shock."

Pikachu launched an arc of electricity out of its cheeks that flew towards Nidoran who was unable to dodge and was electrocuted. Nidoran threw off the mild shock before running up and spinning around on its front legs using its back legs to give a pair of swift kicks to Pikachu sending the mouse Pokémon skidding backwards. Brett called for a Quick Attack which sent Pikachu racing towards Nidoran before hitting it with its whole body behind the attack. The two Pokémon continued to trade attacks until Nidoran began to lag in its movements showing how tired it was.

"Pokéball go," Brett called throwing an empty Pokéball.

Nidoran was sucked into the ball which began to shake; after the third shake the button on the front of the ball flashed red signalling a catch before the ball disappeared.

Brett soon swapped Beedrill for Nidoran and called all his Pokémon together and releasing Nidoran. He then asked his Pokémon to help him look for firewood. A few hours later Brett and his Pokémon were sitting around a fire watching one of the meteor showers that were common around Mt Moon. After the meteor shower ended Brett and his team turned in for the night. Pidgey and Butterfree took up positions in the tree Brett's tent was under while Pikachu, Rattata, Nidoran and Charmander all curled up around the smouldering fire.

* * *

**There we go. Brett's heading towards Mt Moon and has caught a Nidoran Male while his Metapod and Kakuna have evolved. **

**The surprise mentioned last chapter was them getting the Old Amber. I couldn't think of a reason to bring them back to get it so i gave it to them now.**

**Also for those interested Dr Resurgere's name is latin for 'to resurrect'.**


	9. Mt Moon

**A/N For copyright details see Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

"Talking"- Person or Pokemon talking

_"Talking"_- a Pokedex or some other machine talking.

'Thoughts'- Person's thoughts.

**Sorry for the delay, this Chapter just didn't want to come together. Any way without further to do...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mt Moon**

Brett looked up nervously at the dark clouds covering the sky threatening to unleash a vicious storm. The weather had been like this all morning and Brett was worried as the mountain road was unprotected from the elements with nowhere for him to wait out the storm. He knew there was a Pokémon Centre outside the entrance to the mountain but he didn't know how far away that was and could only hope he arrived before the storm broke.

Pulling his brown duster tighter Brett continued to hurry along the road as fast as he dared. He rounded a bend in the path and was relieved to see the Pokémon Centre in the distance, the red roof showing up like a giant spotlight. Suddenly a high pitched squealing sound came from above him. Brett looked up to see a small bluish purple Pokémon come flying out of a cave higher up on the mountain and start tumbling down the mountain side before coming to a rest a short distance in front of Brett. He saw it try to get up before collapsing; he knew it must be badly injured after its tumble down the mountain and ran towards it with the intention of taking it to the Pokémon Centre.

As he approached the Pokémon it looked up and began to back away with great difficulty, recognising the Pokémon, now that he was closer, as a female Nidoran Brett had an idea. He quickly pulled a Pokéball off of his belt and released the Pokémon within revealing his male Nidoran; he was hoping being a member of the same species it would be able to convince the injured female to allow him to help it.

"Nidoran, I need you to explain to this Nidoran that I just want to help it," Brett said.

Nidoran nodded and walked up to the injured female and began to talk to the female. After much chatter back and forth the female visibly relaxed and Brett's turned to Brett and nodded.

"Good work buddy," Brett said as he knelt down and took off the jacket he was wearing under his duster and wrapped the female Nidoran up before lifting it into his arms. With a quick "Let's go," Brett took off towards the Pokémon Centre with Nidoran running alongside, large raindrops beginning to fall as they did.

_"Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon; a pure Poison type Pokémon with the ability Poison Point. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. The poison hidden in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results."_

_"This Pokémon knows the moves;_ _Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip and Double Kick."_

Brett was sitting in the waiting area of the Mt Moon Pokémon Centre waiting to hear how the female Nidoran was. Upon arriving Brett had quickly explained what had happened before handing it over to be healed as well as having his male Nidoran looked over to see if it had caught a cold on the run through the rain. Hearing approaching footsteps Brett looked up to see Nurse Joy approaching with Nidoran walking alongside.

"Brett, your Nidoran is in perfect health," Nurse Joy said. "The other Nidoran though will take a few days to recover."

"Have you found out if it has a trainer or not?" Brett asked.

Being able to tell whether or not a Pokémon was wild or had been caught by a trainer was one of the few things a Pokédex couldn't do, for that a Pokémon had to be taken to a Pokémon Centre.

"No, it's a wild Nidoran," Nurse Joy answered.

"So that means it wasn't an abusive trainer that caused the injuries, so what did?" Brett wondered.

"Some of the injuries look to have been caused by some sort of blast but none of the Pokémon found in Mt Moon should be able to cause something like that," Nurse Joy added.

"Which means when it entered that cave to escape the rain it wandered into something dangerous," Brett said. "Who would be using explosives in Mt Moon? There are easier and safer ways to extract fossils. Hell setting off an explosion is more likely to destroy the fossils than extract them."

"There have been a few reports of suspicious characters lurking inside Mt Moon the last few days," Nurse Joy said. "Anyway based on the evidence I'm going to contact the Pewter City Officer Jenny and see if she can send a few officers up here to investigate."

"That's a good idea," Brett concurred. "I'll be in my room, if the Nidoran wakes up let me know. Seeing as it's a wild one I'll see if it wants to come with me on my journey."

Nurse Joy agreed and walked off to make the call while Brett headed to his room. After entering his room Brett moved towards the computer and made video calls to Professor Oak, to check up on his Pokémon and see how the Jigglypuff he had caught was fitting in, and to his home to talk to his parents, his father had apparently arrived home two days earlier, and his younger brother, they informed him that Eevee was doing okay but missed him. His father was impressed when Brett told him of his battle against Brock. The two of them discussed the suspicious people hanging around Mt Moon and what had happened to the female Nidoran. Morty was worried and mentioned there was a high possibility the two were related, which Brett agreed with. Brett then said goodbye and ended the call before heading to the dining area of the Pokémon Centre for dinner.

Three days later Brett was talking to Professor Oak and getting advice on how he should handle the situation with the Nidoran that had agreed to come with him. He knew there was little chance of it being confident enough to leave his side without having Nidoran with it for a while and he wasn't sure quite how to care for it. Oak advised him to just take it slow and to introduce it to new people slowly and in as small a numbers as possible. Oak finished by telling him to trust his gut if he wasn't sure, advice Brett had received many times growing up from the Professor.

Hanging up Brett left the Pokémon Centre and walked the short distance to the entrance of the cave that led through Mt Moon.

"Great what's the bet I get lost again," Brett muttered to himself before entering.

Brett wondered around for a while before coming across a large colony of small blue bats hanging from the roof. Suddenly one dropped from the roof and began flying a small distance in front of Brett making clicking sounds. Brett quickly worked out that it wanted to battle.

"Okay then Pidgey you're up," Brett called releasing Pidgey from its Pokéball and turning to face the bat.

_"Zubat, the Bat Pokémon; a dual Poison and Flying Pokémon with the ability Inner Focus. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles in its path using ultrasonic waves it emits from its mouth. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under eves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down. The Inner Focus ability prevents the Pokémon from flinching from attacks."_

Zubat made a clicking sound that caused blue rings to fly out of its mouth towards Pidgey. Knowing if the Supersonic attack hit it would confuse Pidgey and make the battle harder Brett called for Pidgey to dodge before using Quick Attack. Pidgey flew up and over the rings and zipped straight at Zubat colliding with it and knocking it backwards. Zubat and Pidgey continued to trade attacks with Zubat continually trying to confuse Pidgey with Supersonic and Pidgey dodging the attacks, though some of them came very close as the tight confines of the cave limited Pidgey's room to move and unlike Zubat it wasn't used to fighting in caves and other confined spaces. Zubat soon gave up trying to hit with Supersonic and began to use its Leech Life attack to bite down on Pidgey and drain a portion of Pidgey's health while restoring some of its own. Brett was thankful that since it was a Bug type move Leech Life wasn't dealing much damage to the Flying type Pidgey. A Tackle by Pidgey sent Zubat spiralling backwards narrowly missing a low hanging stalactite. Zubat flew towards Pidgey and suddenly disappeared before reappearing behind Pidgey and flying head first into Pidgey.

"Shit, that was Feint Attack," Brett said shocked. "That's not a move it learns by levelling up. It only learns that by being born with it or taught it. This just got interesting. Pidgey use Gust."

Pidgey's wings glowed blue and it flapped them hard causing a mini tornado to form in front of them and move towards Zubat who couldn't dodge it fast enough due to the tornado messing with its echolocation and was buffeted by the winds before being knocked flying and hitting the cave wall. Brett called for a Quick Attack which Pidgey hit Zubat with before he threw a Pokéball quickly catching the Zubat. Brett thanked Pidgey and returned it to its Pokéball as Zubat's Pokéball disappeared to Oak's Lab. Hearing a noise Brett looked up and saw the rest of the Zubat colony starting to wake up, seeing that the only thing beyond the colony was a dead end Brett turned around and legged it back the way he came, a number of the Zubat's chasing after him.

* * *

**So Zubat added, Brett's inside Mt Moon, he's heard of suspicious characters hanging around inside; hmm wonder who they could be *sarasm* and Brett's met and befriended an injured Nidoran female. **

**Also if anyone's wondering what a duster is its basically a type of trenchcoat/longcoat. Similar/identical to the coat Looker and the Tenth Doctor wear.**

**Next chapter we meet the suspicous character's and find out how Nidoran got so badly injured.**

**Shadow out.**


	10. Meeting Team Rocket (Unfinished)

**A/N For copyright stuff see Chapters 1 and 2.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long it didn't want to come together, it still isn't complete but I'm going on holiday's tomorrow and won't have access to my computer so i will be unable to write for 3 weeks so i decided to put the almost finished version up before i go. When i get back I'll post the finished version of this chapter and the next chapter as soon as possible.**

** As a gift since i'll be gone for 3 weeks i've posted my notes detailing the four trainers and their Pokemon with their Pokemon's attacks and abilities. You can find it on my page.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meeting Team Rocket**

"Zubat use Astonish," the trainer yelled out.

"Use Thunder Shock Pikachu," Brett called.

Pikachu squeezed the muscles in its pouch cheeks and unleashed the charge stored there causing a thin bolt of electricity to fly from Pikachu's cheeks towards the oncoming Zubat shocking the bat and halting its attack.

"Come on you stupid bat use Hidden Power," The other trainer called out angrily.

The trainer Brett was battling was an adult male a few years younger than Brett's parents wearing black pants, grey boots and gloves, a black long sleeved shirt with a large red R in the centre. Brett had learnt he was a Team Rocket member, though only a low ranked Grunt. He had also been informed that he and Nurse Joy were correct in their assumption that Team Rocket, the suspicious characters that she had said had been hanging around, were responsible for the female Nidoran he now had getting injured and eventually deciding to come with him. Needless to say learning this had seriously pissed Brett off, hence the Pokémon battle.

Zubat flew higher as a ring of brown balls appeared around it which were then fired at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack," Brett called knowing the colour of the orbs that appeared when Hidden Power was used indicated the type of the Hidden Power and as such the brown colour indicated it was Ground type and thus super effective against Pikachu. Pikachu quickly ran towards Zubat and avoided most of the orbs unluckily one of the orbs managed to brush Pikachu's tail as it bounced due to Pikachu's movement. Ignoring the pain in its tail Pikachu jumped at Zubat and collided with a great deal of force.

"Finish it Pikachu, Double Slap," Brett called.

Pikachu's tail glowed white and Pikachu whacked Zubat with the flat side of its tail five times before resuming its return to the ground. Zubat was knocked into the tunnel wall by the last strike and collapsed to the ground.

The Team Rocket Grunt returned Zubat to its Pokéball and reluctantly allowed Brett to continue further into the mountain and towards more Team Rocket members. After walking a short distance away Brett stopped and set up to have his lunch knowing he needed to calm down from his anger at Team Rocket and their ill treatment of Pokémon. As he ate he switched his tired Pokémon for ones from Oaks Lab knowing that with an unknown number of Team Rocket members in front of him he'd need his Pokémon as rested as possible. Brett's thoughts turned to Team Rocket; he'd known for a long time that each trainer had different views on Pokémon, their uses and training methods but to see trainers who so easily and willingly abuse and mistreat Pokémon had always angered him, now he was faced with an entire criminal organisation full of people like that.

Brett had just made a mental promise to himself that he'd do whatever it took to defeat Team Rocket and force them shut down when a small Pokémon crawled out of a hole in the cave wall. The Pokémon was a small orange insectoid with six legs; the front two of which were adapted into large claws, a pair of red mushrooms with yellow spots stood on its back.

_"Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon; a dual Bug and Grass type Pokémon with the ability Effect Spore. It burrows underground to feed on tree roots. The Tochukaso mushrooms that grow on its back absorb most of the nutrients, growing with the bug host. The Effect Spore ability gives the Pokémon a chance to inflict Sleep, Paralysis or Poisoning on the opponent if the opponent makes contact."_

Brett shivered slightly at the thought of the fungus that Paras lived with and what it did to the Pokémon when it evolved, even if it was part of its natural lifecycle didn't mean he had to like it.

"Charmander use Ember," Brett called releasing his partner.

Charmander appeared and blew a mouthful of embers towards Paras who raised it claws which glowed gold before wall of gold light materialised in front of it absorbing most of the embers, though a small number still got through and even that small amount dealt serious damage to Paras.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting it to know Light Screen," Brett said.

Paras shook its mushrooms and large amounts of a yellow powder was scattered into the air and heading towards Charmander. Brett had Charmander use Ember to burn up all the powder which Brett had recognised as Stun Spore which would paralyse Charmander if they hit. In the midst of the flames and powder Brett and Charmander had lost sight of Paras and thus were unable to react in time to dodge the Scratch attack it launched from the shadows at the base of the wall. Charmander cringed in pain but was able to throw out its arm in time to hit Paras with a Metal Claw before it was out of reach. Paras skidded along the ground and was struggling to stand up when it was hit with Brett's Pokéball and was unable to get out resulting in a new catch for Brett.

Once Paras had disappeared to Oak's Lab Brett pulled an Oran Berry out of his pocket and fed it to Charmander in order to heal the little damage it had received from Paras' attack.

"Ready to go buddy?" Brett asked once Charmander had finished eating.

Charmander gave a happy nod and reply and the two continued down the cave tunnel. Shortly Brett and Charmander ran into another Team Rocket Grunt.

"I was wondering when I'd run into the next one of you scumbags," Brett said angrily.

"Now, now little boy didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders," The Grunt sneered. "Turn back now while you have the chance."

"Not going to happen," Brett replied. "You and the rest of your scumbag allies are going down."

"Zubat show the kid some manners," The Grunt sneered throwing a Pokéball.

"Beedrill take it down, Swift," Brett called.

Beedrill's needle hands glowed white before a swarm of golden stars flew out of the needles and flew towards Zubat who flew up and to the side to dodge but the stars followed it homing in on the bat Pokémon. Zubat was knocked back by the stars and Brett could see it favouring one of its wings as it flapped to stay in place, clearly one of the stars had damaged one of Zubat's wings.

"Zubat use Double Edge," the Grunt called.

Zubat was surrounded with a golden glow and flew straight at Beedrill heedless of any potential danger to itself. Zubat crashed into Beedrill before recoiling backwards in pain barely managing to remain in the air. Brett knew that Double Edge caused recoil damage to the user and it appeared that the recoil combined with the damage from Beedrill's Swift had left Zubat with very little health left.

"Beedrill finish this with another Swift," Brett called knowing that Swift couldn't be dodged without the use of certain moves, none of which this Zubat was likely to know.

The Rocket Grunt didn't even attempt to have Zubat try to dodge, or even counter simply letting the attack hit causing Zubat to crash to the ground fainted.

"Return weakling," the Grunt said. "Ekans destroy them."

A large purple snake appeared, longer then Brett was tall with a rattle on its tail and a yellow band around its neck it cut an intimidating visage.

_"Ekans, the snake Pokémon; a pure Poison type Pokémon with the ability Shad Skin. The older it gets the longer it grows. At night it wraps its ling body around tree branches to rest. Moving silently and stealthily through it eats the eggs of birds such as Pidgey and Spearow whole."_

"Beedrill come on back," Brett called returning Beedrill to its Pokéball. "Butterfree finish this quickly with Confusion."

Ekans spasmed as it was hit by the psychic energy and slammed into the wall before the attack ended.

"Ekans use Poison Sting," the Grunt called.

Purple needles spat out of Ekans' mouth and flew towards Butterfree who glowed before flying backwards leaving a transparent copy behind which produced a small explosion when the needles hit it.

"Whoa, nice one Butterfree, but what was it?" Brett said while digging out his Pokédex.

_"Substitute, the user siphons off a small amount of its health to form a copy of itself to protect it from attacks."_

"Nice one," Brett said impressed. "Hit Ekans with a Confusion attack."

* * *

**A/N Remember this is not the final version of the chapter that will be up when i return. Till i return see ya.**


End file.
